Peggy Kami
Peggy Kami is a supporting character in KAZe. She is the younger adoptive sister of Jane Kami and seems unaware of her connection with Mai Takeo as her entity. Personal Life Peggy was born on November 12th, 1998 and is the daughter of Michelle Kami and Harold Kami, as well as the adoptive sister of Jane. When she was born, Jane passed out after holding her, and throughout that year, the latter would sneak into her room at night, holding a butcher knife, and would watch her sleep. Peggy was not told of Jane's many visits to the hospital during her childhood so she is unaware of her sister's connections with the deceased Mai Takeo. She goes to a junior high located near Jane's high school and has been said to have a shaky relationship with her teachers and peers, mainly due to turning in late or incomplete work. Because of her loud and strange personality, she doesn't have a lot of friends, but that doesn't seem to bother her. Appearance Peggy is described as a fairly tall girl with long black hair with green streaks mixed in, fair skin with freckles, and has big puppy-like green eyes. Her regular clothing style consists of a white tank top, green shorts, a dark brown vest with a matching fedora, brown boots with buttons up the side, dark browns gloves, and a handmade, 12 ft., multi-colored scarf inspired by the Fourth Doctor's. Her total height is 5'7, making her fairly tall desperate the fact that she's only thirteen years old. No one in the series seems to know why exactly she has this particular style, but they don't bother to question it. Relationships Jane Kami (1998-Present) Type: Adoptive Sisters, Relatives Jane and Peggy are adoptive siblings. Peggy was born when Jane was five, who passed out after holding her little sister in her arms. Despite this, the two seem really close to one another and Jane will often become violent if she feels her little sister is threatened Xavier Kesshō (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances Xavier and Peggy haven't interacted much, but they seem to be on good terms with each other. Peggy is the only one in her family besides Jane that actually likes him and finds that him shooting off the bathroom lock as "Cool". She is also sympathetic when she sees her father choking him in the hospital in anger and even whispered an apology as she left. Peggy also believes that him and Jane are in a relationship, and shows her support, even though they constantly deny this. Mai Takeo (2011-Present) Type: Unknown Mai and Peggy haven't interacted yet, so we're unsure of her opinion of her yet. Fred Dovan (Unknown-Present) Type: Doctor/Patient Relationship, Family Friend Fred is Jane and Peggy's doctor who works night shifts at The Dalisville Midtown Hospital. It is unknown how long he's worked there exactly, but the Kami family shows a sense of trust with him. Kendra Bronze (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies It is unknown how long Peggy and Kendra have known each other, but Peggy is shown to be just as annoyed as her sister when Kendra shows up, causing Peggy to bite her arm when she touches Jane and threaten a restraining order against her. Peggy was also an unfortunate witness to her death, but her exact thoughts haven't been revealed yet. Personality Peggy has been shown to have a very unique yet strange personality. In contrast with her sister, Peggy seems to be the dumber one but in reality she is quite smart. She'll occasionally make random and confusing outbursts at inappropriate times, which often make people think she has a mental illness. There are times where she uses this to her advantage, usually when the situation is in need of a distraction, hinting that all of this is an act. She is almost always happy and positive, even been delivering bad news or seeing something that would normally mentally disturb her. Abilities Peggy doesn't have any known fighting abilities, but may attack someone on instinct or to protect someone she cares about. She also has a talent for disguises and imitation, which come in handy when sneaking around. She also was able to hand-knit her overly-long scarf herself in a total of three days, while normally a project that long would take weeks to complete. Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:KAZe Characters Category:Still Alive